Jenny Bennett
Jenny Bennett is the tritagonist of Monster House. Personality Glamorous, intelligent, fearless, and resourceful, Jenny is a very gifted student at her school, West Brook Prep, where she is a two-term class president. She is also somewhat humorous during her interaction with Zee. Her intelligence also helps her to determine what parts of Nebbercracker’s house are like human body parts. At first, Jenny doesn’t like DJ or Chowder that much, considering them to be weirdos, but she eventually warms up to them and becomes friends with them, as shown when she gives DJ encouragement with a kiss during their battle with Constance, indicating that she considers him her boyfriend, and hugs the two of them before going home with her mom at the end of the movie. Role in the film Jenny first appears on DJ’s doorstep on Halloween morning, and talks with his caretaker Zee about households lacking candy on Halloween night being TP’d, and is selling chocolates to prevent that. After a little chitchat, Jenny continues on going door to door around the neighborhood selling chocolates. While observing Nebbercracker’s house after barely escaping from it the previous night, DJ and Chowder notice Jenny walking down the street and they are both lovestruck by her. She then turns her attention to Nebbercracker’s house, which pulls the “Beware” and “Keep Away” signs under the grass, enticing her to come closer. When DJ and Chowder notice what house she’s going for, they immediately run out to warn her. She doesn’t acknowledge them or notice the door opening and the house awakening until she turns toward it again. Horrified by the house’s monstrous form, Jenny falls backwards into her wagon, which the house lifts using the sidewalk slabs and wheels her closer. Thinking quickly, DJ and Chowder race to the front steps and barely catch her. The house attempts to eat her again when Zee comes out to tell Chowder his dad’s on the phone looking for him, causing it to go dormant. As Zee leaves to search for her missing boyfriend Bones, DJ and Jenny go up to DJ’s bedroom, where she watches the house that attacked her just moments ago, before calling her mom about what happened, but she doesn’t believe her. Jenny tells DJ and Chowder that she doesn’t usually spend time with low-class boys like them, but considering they just saved her from being eaten by a house, she’s willing to give them one hour. They immediately glimpse a dog barking at the house and sitting on the lawn before getting eaten. Seeing that the situation is getting serious, Jenny, DJ, and Chowder decide to call the police. DJ and Jenny share their fears about the many kids approaching Nebbercracker's house that evening, though Chowder tries to assuage their worries. Shortly afterwards, the cops arrive, but don't believe them due to the house remaining inactive when grown-ups are present. They then decide to consult Skull, an expert on the supernatural, who tells them that Nebbercracker's house is a rare form of monster that spawns when a human soul possesses and merges with a man-made structure, and to kill it, they have to attack its heart. Concluding that the furnace is the heart, they concoct a plan to make a dummy filled with cold medicine, which Chowder takes from his dad's pharmacy, to feed to the house, putting it to sleep long enough for them to get in, put out the furnace, and escape. Unfortunately, they are foiled by Officers Landers and Lister (most likely responding to a call from Chowder's father about the robbery at his pharmacy), who arrest the three of them when they find the stolen cold medicine in the dummy. Hearing a sound coming from the house, the officers go up to check it out, despite DJ, Chowder, and Jenny's protests. The cops are both eaten before their eyes, and seconds later, the house eats the car with the kids in it as well. However, they are able to escape. Exploring the house, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny discover that Nebbercracker used to be in a demolition squad and still keeps dynamite from those days. They then fall into the basement, where Nebbercracker keeps all the toys he confiscated from children over the years, as well as the remains of his wife Constance, the "Giantess". DJ accidentally falls onto the remains, causing the house to awaken and realize they are inside. Chowder and Jenny are captured, though DJ manages to evade capture, and he and Chowder are almost eaten, but Jenny saves them by grabbing the chandlier, which serves as the "uvula", causing the house to vomit them out. DJ and Chowder begin to argue about their unsuccessful incursion in the house until Jenny breaks it up. Shortly afterwards, Horace Nebbercracker, believed to be dead after having a heart attack while yelling at DJ the other day, returns home, and after a brief confrontation, softens and retells his and Constance's story. Against Chowder and Jenny's requests, DJ urges Nebbercracker to let Constance go, for the better. Enraged, Constance chases the four of them through the neighborhood. Nebbercracker eventually takes a stand against her, and attempts to blow her up with a dynamite to put her suffering to an end, leading her to grab him in murderous fury. Thankfully, DJ, Jenny, and Chowder save him using an excavator. While Chowder is fighting the house, Jenny and DJ are both knocked into the remains of the lake. After the house falls apart while falling down the hill, Jenny and DJ embrace, believing they have won. However, the house reassembles itself. Jenny and DJ climb to the top, where Jenny kisses DJ, giving him the confidence he needs to finish the job. After defeating the house, and helping Nebbercracker return the items he confiscated, Jenny goes home with her mom after saying goodbye to DJ and Chowder. Relationships DJ Walters Jenny isn't too crazy about DJ at first, but by the end of the film, they become boyfriend and girlfriend to some extent. Chowder As with DJ, Jenny isn't too fond of Chowder initially, but they become good friends later on. Trivia * Jenny is similar to Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series: Both are intelligent, find themselves being saved from certain death by young male characters, and they both are mature and very resourceful. However, Hermione is sometimes shown to be pompous, arrogant, bossy, hot-tempered, and sarcastic, whereas Jenny never displays any signs of arrogance, sarcasm, or a bad temper. Quotes *"Boo! Trick or treat." *"Are you guys mentally challenged? If you are, I'm certified to teach you baseball. *"OK. Normally I don’t spend time with guys like you. But a house just tried to eat me, so... you've got one hour." *"Smart house." *'Well, If he's not coming out of the Game Zone, then we are going in." *"Chowder, knock it off." *"You guys! Stop fighting! You're acting like babies." *"So, um... We should hang out again... soon." Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females